UNA SOMBRA NEGRA
by Darcyi
Summary: El maestro Skywalker hace una remembranza de todos los sucesos que lo llevaron a fracasar como maestro, las decisiones del pasado lo siguen atormentando, lidiar con la perdida de su querido sobrino se ha vuelto cada vez menos soportable, como luchar con la decepción de haber entregado a la oscuridad a quien se suponía traería la paz.


**UNA SOMBRA NEGRA**

 _He vuelto de entre las sombras intentandote salvar,_

 _fracasado me he vuelto por el castigo de las malas decisiones,_

 _el niño que se volvio hombre y fue corrompido por la oscuridad_

 _frente a mi hoy estas y detenerte no puedo más ,_

 _un igual encontraras_ _pero,_

 _ese igual no sere yo._

 **LUKE SKYWALKER POV**

Me encontraba meditando en la parte más alta de la isla donde había decidido recluirme por el resto de mis días la culpa de haberle fallado a todos aquellos padawans día con día consumía mi alma, aquel destino trágico al que su propio maestro les había conducido por una mala decisión, aquello que me costó vivir con la sangre de inocentes en mis manos y cargar con la decepción de mi hermana quien había confiado su hijo a mi cuidado y yo me había encargado de alejarlo. Intento apartar aquellos pensamientos a través de la meditación pero como siempre resulta en vano, la imagen del templo en llamas se vuelve presente y el cuerpo de mis aprendices por doquiera se siente tan real, una vez más consigo revivir las pesadillas que he intentado olvidar, una vez más abro mis ojos y veo la sangre en mis manos , la sangre de aquellos jóvenes, nuevamente el rostro de decepción del joven Solo viene a mis memorias, su mirada castaña reflejando la desilusión por el maestro que le ha fallado.

Desisto de aquellos inútiles intentos de encontrar la paz que no merezco y me pongo de pie, tomo mis cosas , una pequeña bolsa con un contenedor lleno de agua y unos pedazos de pan acompañados de un pescado crudo, la hecho sobre mi hombro y comienzo mi camino de vuelta a la aldea, descendiendo a través de aquellos largos escalones , mi mente continua absorta en aquellos recuerdos en los que de nuevo me eh sumergido, la idea de haber perdido a mi sobrino sigue siendo dolorosa, permití que la oscuridad corrompiera su corazón , que se apoderada de sus miedos y lo hiciera pedazos. Recuerdo el día en que sentí la perturbación en la fuerza, el día en que sentí que Han Solo se había ido para siempre, ese día supe que la tarea de Snoke había terminado, había logrado que Ben matara a su propio padre.

Desisto de mi marcha cuando pienso en aquello, me quedo por un largo rato mirando desde las alturas la vista del atardecer intentando por un momento tranquilizar mis pensamientos que se encuentran perturbados, pero es inútil, el Joven Solo viene a mis pensamientos, recordándome de mi fallo, aprieto con fuerza los nudillos de mis manos mientras aquel recuerdo viene a mi mente, uno donde un niño pequeño me hablaba de las pesadillas y los malos pensamientos que por las noches lo acechaban, de las discusiones que escuchaba de sus padres, aquel pequeño que alguna vez sostuve en mis brazos y al cual le susurre palabras tranquilizadoras mientras acariciaba su espalda y sentía como dormía con tranquilidad mientras yo estuviera en sus pensamientos combatiendo la oscuridad que tanto lo acechaba, el poder de nuestra línea sanguínea era como una bendición y una maldición, era la luz y la oscuridad contenida en un solo individuo y después de la muerte de Vader, de mi padre un verdadero sucesor había surgido con la llegada a este mundo de Ben Solo.

Yo le había fallado a mi familia, le había fallado a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo, había tomado lo más importante en sus vidas y la oscuridad se encargó de tomarlo, de corromperlo , de atormentarlo, de asegurarse que los temores del joven Ben Solo fuera un arma que la oscuridad pudiera utilizar , tal como lo hicieron con mi padre. Continuo mi andar a través de aquella gran isla, descendiendo cada vez con más pesar mientras el atardecer decide acompañarme, mientras los recuerdos se aferran a mis memorias, yo había fracasado protegiendo lo que más amaba, era débil e ingenuo, estúpido e ignorante, el título del ultimo jedi me había quedado demasiado grande, creí que estaba preparado pero la realidad era otra, nunca lo estuve y nunca lo estaré, jamás volveré a tomar a otra generación de Jedi, me lo he prometido, no soportare la inmensa agonía de que otro joven caiga por mis malas enseñanzas, la oscuridad cada vez se siente con mayor fuerza, se ha encargado de apagar la luz que alguna vez creí existía en la galaxia, mis esperanzas se han ido, si… se extinguieron el día que el joven Solo incendio el Templo y se llevó a un puñado de mis estudiantes, el día en que decidieron dar la espalda al lado luminoso y unirse a la oscuridad que les ofreció un ser despreciable llamado Snoke.

Ya era tarde eso continúe pensando mientras llegaba a la aldea y las monjas me recibían, todo estaba perdido, eso pensé mientras me recluía en la soledad de aquella habitación, pero todo cambio cuando esa chica apareció, sentía la misma soledad y oscuridad que alguna vez percibí de Ben Solo, eso inmediatamente alarmo todos mis sentidos, me rehusaba rotundamente a tomarla, a mostrarle los caminos de la fuerza que tanto necesitaba encontrar, aprender, dominar, el miedo se hacía presente con cada palabra que decía, con cada promesa emitía, con esa mirada que me aseguraba no habría lugar a arrepentimientos

-Una vez sentí eso en Ben Solo, no me asuste lo suficiente, pero ahora si lo hago – recuerdo haber articulado aquellas palabras mientras me alejaba de ella, dejado que una joven nueva y asustada por las habilidades recién descubiertas se abriera las puertas en el mundo de la fuerza, aquello fue un error, fui ingenuo, porque una vez más la oscuridad acecho a mi estudiante, a mi aprendiz, a la persona que buscaba un guía de mí, pero esa oscuridad era representada por un ser que amaba Ben Solo o quizá debía decir Kylo Ren, un ser consumido en oscuridad , presa de la ira y el resentimiento, impulsivo, inmaduro y tonto, ese no era Ben Solo, aquel muchacho en que había luz y oscuridad, el elegido para terminar lo que nuestro linaje había comenzado.

Entonces como un viejo inexperto y que no había aprendido de sus errores pasados permitía de nuevo que mi estudiante fuera tentada, que determinada diera la espalda a lo que le mostraba , ingenua al pensar que podría convertir a mi sobrino, una chica que parecía haber sido atraída a la oscuridad por un par de ojos bonitos, otro de mis errores, permitirme dudar de aquella joven que habia mantenido la promesa de no decepcionarme. La vi marcharse no pude detenerla, me sentía traicionado cuando los encontré en aquella cabaña hablando, tocándose creando un vinculo tan fuerte como el de dos amantes, una unión similar a la que vi en Han y Leia , no podía permitirlo, me cego el miedo en ese momento, tarde fue cuando volvi en mis sentidos, la resistencia que habia esperado por mi caia a pedazos a manos del hijo de quien comandaba aquella causa

-Tengo que enfretarlo- le susurre a mi hermana mientras besaba su frente

-Se ha ido para siempre – dijo ella con pesar meintras luchaba por contener las lagrimas

-No – mientras acariciaba su cabeza – Nadie se va para siempre – finalice

Sali a confrontar a la persona que mas habia confiado en mi y a quien le habia fallado, Sentia la ira emanando del joven Solo, no habia dejado ir el pasado aun, sentía la perturbación en su fuerza, sentía la duda , sentía que aun habia luz en medio de toda aquella oscuridad y fue entonces cuando por una milésima de segundos pude derrumbar la gran muralla que aquel joven habia levantado contra su maestra y vi su futuro, un futuro borroso, donde habia una minima posibilidad de redención pero no vislumbraba la silueta de la persona que se encargaría de sacarlo de entre las sombras, senti paz en mi interior por algunos instantes, mi momento habia llegado, alguien mas se encargaría de continuar , de reparar aquello en que habia fallado.

-Lo siento – salió de mis labios mientras respondía con creces el haber fallado a mi preciado estudiante, a mi querido sobrino, sentí su ira con cada choque de nuestros sables, se había vuelto poderoso, más alto y con mayor agilidad durante el combate, pensé con pesar que era una lástima que la oscuridad lo hubiera tomado, después de aquella batalla era momento, momento de dejarlo ir y que el hiciera lo mismo conmigo, no podía permitirme dejar que cargara con una muerte más, había llegado mi momento, el momento de unirme a mis maestros y hacerme uno con la fuerza.

Fui un viejo, un viejo testarudo y carente de sabiduría aun con el pasar de los años, un Jedi que decepciono a la persona que más confiaba en el cuándo sintió la tentación por la oscuridad, había sido tonto no había comprendido que aquel joven Padawa no podía permanecer solo en la luz o en la oscuridad, él era al igual que el primero de los Jedi, un ser Gris, incomprendido, si… lo había sido por mi porque no fue hasta nuestra última batalla cuando comprendí aquello que debí haber detectado cuando la oscuridad se hizo presente en su alma, Ben Solo iba a ser detenido por un igual , pero ese igual no era Yo.


End file.
